Oracle and Troia
by DYlogger
Summary: The former Oracle and current Troia talk about the Tomorrow Knight over coffee. Terry pops in. Donna almost blurts Terry's secret. Then they visit the Batcave. Threeshot, but the chapters can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Oracle and Troia  
****By: DYlogger**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't see the point of these. FFnet already has disclaimers, and even if they didn't, it would be them that got sued, not me. I mean, they could track down my IP address from my computer, but I often use library computers and Internet Cafés. Of course, they _could_track down who used it via library card or the accounts of who paid... Of course, I live in Canada, and FFnet, I'll assume, was founded in the US. I doubt they'll travel this far just for this.  
Whatever. I own nothing. Happy?**

* * *

"Babs! I haven't seen you since, well, forever."

"Donna, you've changed a bit since the Titans. What happened?"

"I lost my immortality when I married Dick."

"You married Dick? I've got to start keeping up with the outside world. And Dick. We haven't talked since the falling out."

"I'm sorry." Troia changed the subject. "How's Sam?"

"We're good." A pause. "Donna, why are you in my city?"

The former Wonder Girl smirked, "I thought this was Batman's city?"

"It is. But it's mine, too." Babs sat in silence for a moment, before speaking again, "Like New York is as much Diana's as their commander's."

"Actually, Diana's in Themiscyra, as Queen now. New York's _my_ city. Soon it'll be Cassie's."

"You're still Troia? And I thought Dick was in Blüdhaven."

"Yeah, well, New York's only a quick fly away. And yes, I'm still Troia."

"Don't change the subject, Donna. Why are you here?"

"Well, Gotham _does_ have awesome malls and coffee shops… I came to see you. Then I was going to try to convince Bruce to make up with Dick. Speaking of Bruce, what does he think of the new Batman? I hear they call him the 'Tomorrow Knight'?"

"He hired him himself. During the daytime, he's Bruce's personal assistant. When he's not in school, of course."

"Bruce hired a _kid_?"

"Believe me; I wasn't happy about it either. He deserves better than to have his life be corrupted by crime fighting as a vigilante."

"I never knew he would do even this to keep up the legacy."

"From what I've been told, Ter- the kid discovered the secret accidentally and stole the suit. Bruce really should be more careful."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Gotham's been doing fine without a Batman for twenty years! We didn't need one then, we don't need one now. Besides, vigilantes only inspire criminals. He practically _created_ Blight. Stalker, too."

"Really?" Donna asked disbelievingly, "That's how you feel?"

"No," admitted the commissioner, "Batman has been doing a great job of protecting Gotham. He's made it a safer place for everyone. The only thing I tell him is to stay out of police business. What I don't like is that now that he's been in this, he'll never have a chance at normal life."

"That's more like you," Donna smirked as she finished her cup of coffee.

"When you go back to 'Haven, tell Dick I said hi."

"Sure," Donna smiled at her friend.

Just then three figures walked by the coffee house that the old vigilantes were in. Well, one vigilante and one ex- vigilante. The three teenagers walked in the shop to the suggestion of the boy, having spotted Commissioner Gordon.

"Hey, Commish'," the teenage boy grinned at her.

"Terry, you know the commissioner?" asked the black-haired girl next to him.

"Yeah. She, uh, helped me out when I, uh…" Terry was at a loss of words.

"When you were still a delinquent. You've changed, haven't you?" Barbara filled in.

"Sure."

"Tch. More like, yelled at him and let him go when you figured out he was too young to go to jail," the other girl rolled her eyes.

"Hi, there," said Donna, sticking out a hand. "Donna Troy."

"Terry McGinnis." Terry took the hand. "This is Max Gibson, my best friend since, well, forever, and this is Dana Tan, my girlfriend."

Just then, Terry's phone rang.

"Hello?"

A reply came over the phone.

"Oh, Wayne, it's you." The man on the other side of the phone seemed to say something. Terry replied, "What? _Now_? But it's the middle of the day!" More words on the other line. "Fine. Be right there."

"Sorry, guys," Terry said apologetically, "Duty calls. Mr. Wayne needs me. Nice meeting you, Donna." He gave Dana a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the room.

"I swear, Mr. Wayne works Ter so hard it's like he doesn't get any sleep. And Terry never even talks about it."

"Wait, Mr. Wayne, as in _Bruce Wayne_?"

"Assistant, gopher, chauffeur," Max ticked off the list of Terry's 'jobs', leaving out his night job.

"Maybe he's, like, the new Batman," Donna suggested thoughtfully.

"Sure," Dana rolled her eyes.

"Dana, we have to go." Max gently tugged on Dana's shirt. The two of them left the café, leaving Barbara and Donna as they were.

"You realize that Terry _is _the new Bat, right?"

"Whoops. Good thing she didn't believe me. Does he know who we are?"

"Me? Of course. He probably knows about you by now too."

"Well, it was nice seeing you again."

"Off to see Bruce?"

"Of course, Babs," Donna gave a smirk. "Want to come with?"

"Why not?" shrugged the former Batgirl. "It might be fun to surprise him again."

The two of them left the coffee house and headed off toward Wayne Manor, together.

"Hey, Donna, does Dick know you're here?"

* * *

**So? How'd I do? This was my first crack at writing, well, all of them. I hope Babs and Donna aren't OOC. (For those who don't know, Donna Troy is the first Wonder Girl and Troia. I decided to bring the DCU into this DCAU, specifically BB, fic.)**

**This was pretty much a dialogue writing exercise for me, and I decided to post it to see if I could get feedback. And to increase my amount of stories. And to get rid of my temporary writer's block. For my other... non-DCAU (but DCAE X-over with other DCAE) projects.**

**Ya know, I haven't written a full fic (a non-one-shot that's preferably over eight chapters) in ages. If you count from December 2009 to January 2010 ages. But I like to keep my one-shots under 1000 words. Or 5000, depending on what type it is.  
My average words/story is going down.**

**Read and Write,  
~Dee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oracle and Troia- Pt. II**

**By: DYlogger**

**A/N: Due to the asking of two people, I have decided to create another chapter. Which was another dialogue exercise. W00T.**

**A/N(2): I figured that Donna is a little OOC from her younger age, but considering that she's good friends with Babs (who has a similar character to Donna here), married to Dick (in this fic, just to make it work), and matured and grown, she's should be IC in her current 70-ish character. Plus Dick dated Babs before the falling out (according to the DCAU), and Babs has bound to rub off on him. Plus, in the DCU, Dick has a similar personality to 70-year-old DCAU Babs.**

**A/N(3): There's one thing I don't get. In Batman Beyond, Bruce is 'almost 100'. I take it that means he's in his nineties? Maybe late eighties? Bruce was either twenty-nine or twenty-three (can't remember which) when he took eight-year-old Dick in. Making Dick about fifteen or twenty years younger than him. Babs is about three years _older_ than Dick, which would make her about twenty-three or eighteen years younger than Bruce. Donna's age is similar to Dick and Babs', but I can't remember the exact difference.  
If Bruce is 'almost 100', that would make Dick 'almost eighty' or 'almost seventy-five'. (For this, I'll assume Bruce was 23 when Dick was taken in, as I don't believe 'almost seventy-five' too old to be a vigilante.) But then that makes Babs 'almost seventy-eight', and she's the GCPD Commissioner. Shouldn't she be retired?**

* * *

Terry had just taken down Agents Bennett, Lee, and West, who had somehow gotten the notion that Zeta was back in Gotham. As much as the robot was his friend, the new Batman had no idea of his whereabouts. As a solution, Terry told the agents that Zeta was hiding in the ruins of Star City. He was on his way back to the Batcave when a voice sounded in his comm. link.

"McGinnis. There are some Jokerz at East End. Go there."

"Whatever you say, Boss," replied Terry from the Batmobile in that annoying cheerful voice of his. Of course, it dropped as soon as he was out of the Batmobile and fighting crime.

"_Now_."

"Alright, alright, Wayne."

--

Inside the Batcave, Bruce Wayne watched his new protégé take down the Jokerz, when he heard footsteps behind him. The former Bat recognized them immediately.

"Barbara, Donna."

"You haven't gotten feeble in your old age, I see. Still brooding in that cave of yours, huh?" Donna asked, but her teasing smile took the sting away from the words.

Bruce grunted and turned toward the screen.

"Bruce," Barbara started to admonish when Bruce held up a hand, silencing her. The Batmobile pulled into the Cave and landed silently. Terry hopped out just as Bruce spoke.

"Wonder Girl, what are you doing here?" _Just like him to use her alias_.

Terry stepped out of the Batmobile and was about to take off the mask when he spotted two other figures in the Batcave. The Commissioner, and the woman he had met earlier in the day. Donna Troy.

"I told you, it was Troia fifty years ago, and it's Troia now."

"Actually, it's only been about forty-seven," Barbara piped up unhelpfully, receiving glares from both Bruce and Barbara.

"Not helping," hissed Donna through gritted teeth.

Terry chose this moment to step out from the shadows. "Someone mind explaining to me what's going on? And Donna, I'm assuming that you're also one of the superhero community if the Commish brought you here."

"So you're the new Batman, Terry," said Donna, "I used to be Wonder Girl before Cassandra Sandsmark took up the name, and now I'm Troia."

"Schway. So, how are you Bat-family?"

"Married to Dick."

"Dick? Oh, Dick Grayson." Terry suddenly grinned, "Like father, like son, Mr. Wayne."

"What's that supposed to mean, McGinnis?"

Terry just smirked.

"I like you. Do yourself a favour, don't turn out to be like the old man, Kid," noted Donna.

"Of course," agreed Terry with an innocent air about him.

"Hey, Terry. What do you say when I go back to Blüdhaven, you come with me and meet Nightwing?"

"Not a good idea," Mr. Wayne answered for him.

"You should," Barbara disagreed.

"Wait, Mr. Grayson's still Nightwing?" wondered Terry.

"Terry has responsibilities here in Gotham," insisted Bruce. Terry's question was ignored.

"Gotham can handle a day or two without Batman," argued the Commissioner, "It's done so for twenty years before the Kid took up the mantle. Besides, it'd be good for him if he met the Dick. He's already met Tim."

Terry interrupted, "How about I leave right after patrol with Donna, and come back right before patrol? That way, everyone's happy."

"All right," Bruce finally relented.

"Oh, but you have to come too," Terry pushed further, "from what I've heard, you and Mr. Grayson have a little rift to settle."

"You know what, Kid? I _really_ like you. You just delivered my message for me."

--

Max and Dana were talking.

"Max, you know about Ter's job with Mr. Wayne, right?"

"What about it?"

"Well, I've never actually seen him get _paid_. What exactly does he _do_?"

"Oh, you know, this and that, odds and ends. A charity function or two."

"Yeah, but what specifically?"

Max was silent for that answer.

A voice popped up behind her, "Once he had me unclog a toilet at Wayne- Powers."

Dana spun around into Terry's arms. "You're back!"

"Yes, I am." Terry rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, but Mr. Wayne wants me to go to Blūdhaven tomorrow. He didn't actually specify _why_."

"Oh. I understand, Ter. It's just that we barely spend any time together anymore." Dana added, "But I'll be out of the city tomorrow, too, with my dad. So, I can relate." She kissed her boyfriend softly.

_Oh, trust me, no, you can't._ The two broke off their kiss.

"Well, looks like I'll be babysitting Matt tomorrow for you," Max said.

"Thanks, Max. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

**A/N(4): There'll be a third chapter in which they go and meet Dick Grayson. Thing is, I want it to be a description exercise for me, rather than dialogue, but I really need to practice Dick's lines to get him IC for another fic which is not BB. So, I'm having trouble deciding on focusing it on description or dialogue. There, of course, will be Terry/Bruce/Donna/Babs/Dick interaction. No matter what I do. But I also want some Dana/Max and/or Mary McGinnis/Matt McGinnis interaction. I'm not sure how I can fit that in. Because I want to end it as a threeshot.  
Note: INTERACTION! NOT RELATIONSHIPS! Because the slashes usually stand for a romantic relationship between the people, unless there's 'friendship' writter after it...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oracle and Troia- Chapter Three**

**By: DYlogger**

**A/N: Last chapter... I'm sorry it's taken over a month to finish this. It ends on an (*insert-word-here*)-ish note, and I probably could have dragged it on longer, but I figured that it would have gotten boring by then. And, for some reason, I love the Matt-as-Robin prospect, so I put that in here. I love Amy Rohrbach and Dick (not as romantic partners, though), too.**

* * *

"There is no way you're getting me to come to Blüdhaven with you," glared Bruce.

"Yes you are," Terry glared back.

"I always knew it would come to this," sighed Donna. She picked up the older man by the underarms and flew him toward the car in which she came in.

Bruce shook his head. His left arm snapped back and hit a pressure point on Donna's neck, trying to render her unconscious. It didn't work.

"For some reason, that doesn't work on people who lived on Themiscyra," noted Donna. "You've never tried it on Diana?"

Bruce grumbled and shook his head. Terry followed the two. When they reached the car, Bruce was pushed to the back. Terry joined him to make sure he didn't leave.

"Tell me again why we're going to Blüdhaven?"

"Because you're going to fix your relationship with Dick and I want to see the one city that's more corrupt than Gotham," replied Terry.

"I thought you wanted to meet Dick," joked Donna.

"I do," the current Batman smirked back.

Around an hour later, the car pulled up in front of the Grayson residence.

Donna and Terry pulled Bruce out of the car. "I don't think I've ever seen him resist too much to anything," noted Terry.

"Yeah, well, most people are too scared of him to force him to do anything."

"His glare _is_ pretty scary," agreed Terry.

"But you get immune to it after a while!" Terry and Donna chimed this in unison, and laughed.

"Let me go," growled the man being literally dragged toward the house. Terry and Donna shook their heads. "I hate you," he grumbled.

Just then, Dick Grayson walked out of the house. "Bruce?"

Bruce face-palmed.

Terry and Donna had left Dick and Bruce in Dick's hideout so they could sort things out. In the meantime, they had left for the local Blüdhaven mall.

"You're the first teenage guy I've met who likes to shop," commented Donna. The two weren't actually shopping; they were walking through the mall to pass the time.

"I've got a girlfriend and my best friend is a girl. I don't have many male friends, and I hang with Dana's 'gal pals' more than my 'homeys'," Terry made a jab at using old-fashioned slang.

Donna laughed. "'80's slang doesn't work with you, Terry."

At the Grayson residence, Bruce and Dick sat in Nightwing's lair.

"So, uh, want to pretend that we solved everything and be done with it?"

Bruce grunted in reply. "You know, it's extremely queer how everyone else takes our problems to be a much bigger deal than we do."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Bruce nodded an affirmative, and in a rare gesture of affection, pulled Dick into a hug. Dick was surprised, and then hugged him back.

"So, who's the kid?" asked Dick.

"The new Batman," replied Bruce flippantly.

"Interesting," drawled Dick, "You know, I've been training a new Nightwing."

"Are you?" smirked Bruce.

Dick nodded. "I'll have to retire in five years or so, and even though Blüdhaven's a lot better than when I was first here, it still needs a protector."

"Gotham did fine."

"Yeah, well, Blüdhaven is a lot worse than Gotham City."

Bruce nodded an affirmation.

"The kid lives in Gotham. I met him last time I was visiting."

"Last time you were visiting?" Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Did I mention I've been visiting bimonthly for the past five years?" grinned Dick innocently.

Bruce was about to growl a retort about it being 'his city', and Dick neglecting his Nightwing duties, but instead said, "Next time, let me know. Drop by the manor sometime."

Dick relaxed, "All right."

"So how have you been training this new kid?" asked Bruce.

"And I'm going to tell you so you can give me training tips?" snorted Dick.

"You don't need to take normality away from another person, Dick."

"He needs it," replied Dick, "His father died just last year. His brother, who went to juvie for a while, neglects him and blames himself. His mother is busy being a single mother of two children, and he wants to take himself off her hands for a while. Besides," he added with a smirk, "You did."

"Point taken."

"Y'know, you've gotten a lot more talkative and, well, deep, for a lack of a better word, since I've last seen you."

A glare and silence.

Dick laughed, "I stand corrected."

"Donna, what exactly _are_ Dick and Bruce fighting over?"

"Now that I think of it, I don't know. All Dick said was that he and Bruce had a falling out and a fight. Oh, and he also mentioned the Joker."

"The Commissioner said it happened when Dick was twenty-two. But that was fifty-something years ago. I keep thinking it's something else."

"Why don't we ask them when we get back?"

"Matt, I want you to promise me one thing," said Mary McGinnis to her younger son.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Promise me you won't go out the same way Terry did three years ago."

"Oh, come on, Mom. You know I'll never go and join a gang."

"I know. It's just that, well, you've been going out a lot and I don't know where you've been."

"Oh. Okay; I've signed myself up for martial arts and other fighting lessons. Among other things."

"How much-"

"Don't worry, they're free. Only for me, though, for some weird reason. I'll be fine, Mom."

"I understand. Hey, you're nine years old and growing. But I still want to meet your, um, sensei?"

"It's western. My teacher lets me just call her Amy."

"I still want to meet her."

"Sure."

Dick and Bruce had picked their way out of the locked lair and were now sitting in their living room.

"…So how _are_ you training this kid if you're only in town every two months?"

"Well, Amy lives in Gotham now, and I've been getting her to train him. Y'know, Amy Rohrbach, my partner from when I was a member of the BHPD? Always called me 'Rookie'?"

Bruce nodded.

"I check up every time I visit. And, I've been thinking, would it be okay if I got Matt to patrol with you? As Robin? Every Nightwing needs to be Robin first, and, as Tim used to say, every Batman needs a Robin."

"Matt?"

"McGinnis. I'll give you his stats later."

Bruce smirked inwardly. "If Terry gets a partner, he'll start slacking off."

"Yeah, but he'll have more free time. You told me that he keeps ditching dates, and this might help."

"Terry will become cocky if he has a sidekick."

"_Partner._ So can he operate in Gotham as Robin for a while?"

"I'm not the one you need to ask."

Just then, Terry and Donna came back from wherever they had been. "I'm surprised. You guys didn't pick your way out of the Lair?"

"They were probably talking bat-stuff and were too paranoid to do it outside of a safe place."

"Hey, I'm not paranoid," protested Dick, "only _he_ is."

"Hey, me and Donna-"

"Donna and I," corrected Bruce.

"Grammar follows you everywhere, no matter what era," piped up Dick.

"Sure, Grayson. Donna and I were talking, and we want to know what your disagreement was all about."

"His running out when I forbade him to be Robin," stated Bruce simply.

"What? I got over that a long time ago! I was angry because you didn't tell me when Tim was taken and brainwashed by the Joker!"

"More like mind-raped," muttered Terry.

"You guys didn't actually talk, did you?" demanded Donna. She flew into a corner of the Lair where every version of her armour she had every worn lay, and took out a rope. She tied them up with the lasso and said, "This is Diana's Lasso of Truth. Talk."

She and Terry then left the lair.

"Dick," began Bruce.

"Don't even talk to me, Bruce. What kind of father figure are you if you can't even figure out what I'm distraught about?"

"I'm sorry. On both parts."

"And why didn't you tell me? You wanted to exclude me from another part of your life- what?" Dick just realized what Bruce had just said.

"Don't make me say it again."

"Look, I realize that you wanted to protect me during the Robin incident, and I got over that years ago. I forgave you; you forgave me. We're even there. But why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured… when you left, you didn't want to be a part of our lives anymore. That left me a little bitter, and I figured you didn't want to know."

"Bruce, you thought that? I had no idea."

"My emotions clouded my judgement."

Dick smirked, knowing this was as close as he was going to get from Bruce to an 'I love you like family'. "You just keep on telling yourself that, _old man_."

"You're one to talk."

"Let's get out of these bonds and go back upstairs, alright?"

"We can't. It's the Lasso of Truth."

"Right," Dick rolled his eyes, and the rope fell to the ground. "I would have thought after, for the lack of a better word, crushing on Diana for _years_, you would be able to tell the _real_ Lasso of Truth from a fake." He didn't mention how awkward it would have been if they had actually gotten together.

Bruce muttered under his breath, "Darn placebo."

"What? Something about placebos?"

* * *

**A/N (2): Here's a challenge for all y'all BB _and_ DCU fans: _write a one-threeshot in the BB universe about what became of Stephanie Brown and/or Cassandra Cain._ I had this plot bunny in which Steph was Terry's English teacher (as far as I can remember, there was a Ms. Brown in there). However, I'm too lazy to write it, but I still want to see it written, so now it's a challenge. Oh, and ignore the rest of the present-time DCAU.**

**A/N (3): I'm betting that you guys are wondering why I didn't give Dick the same attitude that Barbara and Tim have. It's just, well, I can't see Dick giving up vigilantism over a disagreement with _Bruce._ Heck, I can't see Dick giving up vigilantism at all. So, this is how I made him out to be. And, honestly, I don't think the Dick/Bruce fallout would be that big a deal after a few years.**

**A/N (4): I'd love to hear what you think. Or if you're going to do the challenge. Or not. In any case, leave me a review!**

**_Bye for now,  
~Dee_**


End file.
